Game Over
by CrystallineSnow
Summary: The Jugallo is here. He is sober. And he is out for blood. A bit of rambling from me to you. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

The juggalo grinned from the darkness, clubs in both hands. He tilted his head a little, his wild hair swishing at the edges of his face. Most of his facepaint had rubbed off, and he instead sported the many colors of his friends' blood. What had caused him to be this way, nobody knew, and nobody would ever know.

"honk HONK my friend," the clown whispered. His feet shuffled across the room. Shift, shift, shift. His clubs thumped on the tiles. THUMP THUMP THUMP. No where to run, no one to run to. Everyone was killed. Everyone but you. You jiggle the handle of the door. It won't open. Why won't it open! Oh no, the clown is coming closer. You can see claw marks across his nose. His eyes glazed over and murderous lookdown at you.

"the world is a lie"

"A MOTHERFUCKING LIE"

"i have come to free you from the lies"

"I AM YOUR MOTHERFUCKING SAVIOR"

"you are a lie, and now"

"AND MOTHERFUCKING NOW"

"you die"

He swings his clubs and now everyone is dead. Still, he does not feel satisfied. He wants more blood. More mutant red blood. More human blood.

More blood of that John human.

More of that Rose human.

More of that Strider human.

More of that Jade human.

And more of yours, Karkat.


	2. Chapter 2

The juggalo shifted his feet again, unlocking the door and walking out. He felt dizzy, and decided to go back to his hive.

You wake up, someone is shaking you. You wish they would stop because your head is throbbing.

"Karkat! Karkat wake up! Karkat, no, don't leave me!"

It was John Egbert, the goofy-faced smiling asshole. You groan and shake him off you, struggling to sit up against the wall. Your vision is blurry, as well as your head , like everything is underwater. "Oh , thank gog Karkat. I thought you were dead!" That was the John human again, why did his voice have to be so cheery in even the most dangerous and serious times. Your vision becomes clear again and you look at John. He looked distressed, and although you disliked how he looked before, you decided that you like this face even worse.

"Stop talking John, you're giving me a headache." Suddenly you remember the events that happened before you woke up. Gamzee had gone wild and killed everyone, again. You look around, and see words written on the wall across from you in bright red. "hOnK mOtHeRfUcKiNg BeSt FrIeNd" You're confused. When Gamzee is sober he writes in all caps or all lowerletters. When he is normal, well, as normal as what counts for him, he writes in alternating letters. Could he have finished his crazy rant after he tried to kill you?

You noticed John had been staring at you for a while now. "WHAT IS IT EGBERT, EXPECTING A KISS OR SOMETHING?" Seriously, that guy is just so annoying.

John blushed, "Uh, no Karkat, I told you I'm not a homosexual. I was just, um, wondering if you dazed out because of blood loss. Heh, heh." He twisted his god tier pajamas in his hands. He was clearly uncomfortable in this situation. Maybe it was all the blood on the ground, maybe he was squeamish. Just what you would expect from a human.

"OH, THE BLOOD. SHIT, JOHN HELP ME UP. I NEED TO STOP THE BLEEDING AND SEARCH FOR THE REST OF THE TROLLS." You were their leader, so they couldn't possibly organize themselves without you. It was not a matter of finishing the game and winning, it was about survival, and you needed the rest of them, even though most of them were complete idiots, to survive. You needed your team.

"Karkat, I-I'm sorry to say this, but everyone's dead. They all just up and kicked the bucket,"John whispered.

"WHY WOULD YOU MENTION BUCKETS RIGHT AFTER THAT PIECE OF INFORMATION. WHAT KIND OF A SICK BEING ARE YOU?!" You start sobbing. You can't control it, the red tears flow dowwn your face. Gog, now you sound like Eridan.

"I'm sorry Karkat, I forgot that those things are a very sensitive matter."

"NO SHIT, EGBERT. WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?"

"I'm fading, Karkat. Dream bubble time is up. Bye now."

You wake up in the lab. Your blood is smeared across the floor. That part was real alright, real painful. Why were you and Egbert in a dream bubble? And why was he acting like it was real. You stumble to the horn pile. There seems to be a note on it.

"ApRiL fOoLs MoThErFuCkEr :o)"

we got you good didn't we-John

"FUCKASS," you scream at the paper.

AN: Hey, sorry bout that. I didn't have any ideas. This is a first timer for me. I don't usually write like this, sooo yea, plus my partner and I are collabing on a Bleach fanfic right now, so this was just a dabble. I'm sorry for the shitty quality.


End file.
